


【布兰登超和本蝠-蝙超车】FIX-IF线

by Knight_suki



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, SuperBat Secret Santa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki
Summary: FIX的IF线剧情-如果那天在剧院里成功开车了





	【布兰登超和本蝠-蝙超车】FIX-IF线

黑暗的降临像是什么信号，Bruce感觉到按住他的那只手用力了些，Clark的舌尖探入他的口腔内，略显青涩的与他的纠缠着。

灼热的呼吸与温度笼罩着他，Bruce感觉身体开发热，他不确定自己的衬衫是不是已经被汗水沾湿，他的心底产生了一种可笑的情绪，他在着急。

不合逻辑的，Bruce·Wayne竟然为了一个二十六岁的小伙子而急色起来。

但这不够，这些浅显的触碰像是饵食引诱着他。

他渴望更多。

他勾住Clark的舌尖，按在对方肩膀上的手沿着腰线下滑，灵巧的挑开腰封的搭扣，顺利的从衬衫的缝隙中滑了进去。

年轻人一向高温的身体像是在热水中浸泡过，过于妥帖的温度令Bruce下意识的将手探进去更多，他贪婪的揉捏着Clark腰侧的肌肉，指尖顺着起伏的曲线，碰触到了Clark腰间的皮革。

察觉到这具身体轻微的颤抖，Bruce贴着他的嘴唇轻轻笑了出来。他侧过头，在一片黑暗中精确的找到了小记者红透了的耳垂，“从你穿上这身礼服的时候，我就想这么做了。”

低沉的嗓音摩挲着空气，Clark敏感的捕捉到了空气的震动，隔着不足一公分，跳跃着碰触他的耳廓。

有什么湿滑的东西擦过耳垂，在他意识到之前，灼热的温度纠缠上来，将他的耳垂包裹住，Bruce的舌尖顺着轮廓曲线轻轻描摹，轻而易举的夺走了他力量。

“Bruce……”幕布外，不甘下嫁的公主捉住了柳儿与王子的父亲，逼问起王子的姓名，乐声开始变得幽暗。但他已经无暇顾及这些，Bruce已经摆脱他的压制直起身，他的领结被挑开，贝母纽扣像是得到了暗示，在那只带着些薄茧的手下滑的过程中自然分开。Clark无助的晃动了一下头，这令他的耳垂被警告似的轻轻咬了一下。“这……太快了……”

“是你先吻我的，son。”Bruce在黑暗中悄悄笑了出来，他的尾音在称呼上拉长，带着点下流的意味，让年轻人的呼吸为此变得慌乱。黑暗成了最好的掩护，被压抑的欲望跳跃着滋生，Bruce低下头，沿着Clark因仰起头而紧绷的曲线向下留下一路密集的吻。“也许该给你补补课……”

Bruce用下巴扫开了Clark肩膀上的衬衫，他留恋的用嘴唇摩挲着，洒下一片炙热的呼吸。

“什么？”Clark的呼吸有些不稳，他还没从那个怪异又色情的‘son’中挣脱出来，肩膀上的触感令他想要瑟缩起来，但Bruce跨坐在他的腿上，胸膛紧紧贴过来，隔绝了一切可能性。

“你知道……”Bruce再次贴上了Clark的耳畔，“在中世纪，在包厢里应该发生什么吗……贵族总喜欢带着他们的情妇来这里……”他的手指碰触到金属的腰带搭扣，像是寻宝者终于碰触到了宝藏的开关，Bruce在心里欢呼一声，利索的将那根腰带抽了出来，他刻意的将腰带向后甩，Clark为此心脏猛地一缩，他在眼睁睁的看着那根腰带越过Bruce的肩膀在空中画了个弧线，打在幕布接缝处，发出一阵闷响。

腰带顺着天鹅绒滑了下去，在坠落地面时，扯出了一个不足一公分的缝隙，舞台上灰蓝幽暗的灯光钻进来，在手工地毯上洒下一条细长的光带。

Bruce贴着Clark的耳朵笑了出来，他们的胸腔被同一团空气挤压震动，隔着一层丝绸紧紧的贴在一起，Clark胸口薄薄的汗水沾湿了衬衫，像是粘合剂，将他们严丝合缝的贴合。

“你在紧张Clark。”他很难藏住语气里的笑意，都是黑暗的错，Bruce在心里这样推脱，黑暗令他的恶劣无需掩藏的暴露出来，他还想做些更糟糕的事情，让手下这具身体抖得更厉害，他的手指挑开拉链，指尖贴到了一层温热的棉质布料，灼热的温度凝结在指尖，Bruce手指继续下滑，浅浅的隔着一层布料勾勒出下方因失去阻碍而高高上翘的曲线，他停留在一个湿润的点，不轻不重的下压，这令他收获到了小记者压抑的喘息声。

“害怕被看到吗？我猜你想象不到，帘子后面有多少个镜头对准了这里。”

Clark的呼吸变得慌张起来，他的手臂肌肉开始紧绷，Bruce察觉到了这点，他钩住Clark脖子整个人向后倒，猝不及防的发力令两个人重重落在了幕布前的地毯上，沙发翻倒，发出一声闷响，暗红的天鹅绒幕布被带起了一阵引人遐思的波动，小记者全身僵着，两手撑在Bruce身边避免压到他，这令罪魁祸首恶劣的找到了可乘之机，他的手滑到Clark腰后，将来自凡间的布料从阿波罗的身上褪了下去，暴露在空气中的皮肤因颤栗而紧绷，Bruce撑起身子吻了吻他。

【公主啊，你虽然冷若冰霜， 也将被他的热情溶化，你会爱上他！ …… 当东方出现朝霞，我将闭上疲惫的眼睛， 长眠在那九泉之下，再也看不见他！】

投射进来的光带变换了颜色，柳儿怀着对王子的爱慕与秘密死去，黎明到来。

Clark在黑暗中毫无阻碍的看着Bruce，那双琥珀色的眼睛在情欲的熏染下变得深沉，它们贪婪的注视过来，几乎要在钢铁之躯上烧起火焰，他笑出声，气息落在Bruce的脸侧，换来了不解的皱眉。

这个人类爱着他，爱着Clark·Kent。

他扶着Bruce的手摘下自己的眼镜，鼻尖轻轻摩挲他的脸颊。

“所以……你要像那些贵族那样，在喝彩的时候不鼓掌，而是……”Clark说到一半泄了气，他像是不称职当演员，额头抵在Bruce的肩上笑了出来，这相当破坏气氛，对方恼火的用力捏了捏他的屁股。

“没错，son。”Bruce咬牙切齿的将人按在栏杆上，他一点也不在乎幕布外的人会为此猜测些什么。“相信我，我一定会在喝彩的时候狠狠打你的屁股。”他报复性的咬住Clark的下唇，一片黑暗中，Clark的睫毛轻轻擦过他的额头。

“Bruce？这……这太……”Clark被翻了个面，Bruce踢了踢他的腿弯迫使他跪趴在栏杆前，他的两手被引导着握住栏杆，投射进来的光带落在他的背上，将曲线起伏的背肌自正中将他一分为二，他抬起头，顺着被分开的缝隙甚至能看见舞台上的表演。

这太过火了。

他的心跳为此变快，内里燃起的火焰在他的身体表面烧出一层薄汗。

“太什么？刺激？这里可是哥谭。”Bruce在黑暗中摸索了一会儿，找到了想要的东西后他转过身，轻轻在Clark背上落下一个吻。“只要你等等别太大声，不会有人发现的。”他的吻沿着脊椎向下，在途径Clark腰侧时停了下来。

借助光线，他看到了那个凹陷进去的伤疤，发亮的皮肤纠结扭曲着，像个恶劣的嘲笑一样占据那，打破了这份完美。

不论留下这个伤疤的人是谁，蝙蝠侠都将成为他最深沉的梦魇。

他凑过去，探出舌尖轻轻的刷过鼓起的疤痕，Clark触电般的全身轻颤了一下。

“别……”氪石留下的伤还没复原，那里只不过是表面上愈合了而已。痛觉与火热纠缠，藤蔓般的攀附上他的脊柱，渐渐变成了一种无法言明的酥麻感。

被进入的感觉并不好，Clark两手握着栏杆，额头抵着冰凉的大理石，他咬着下唇，感受着Bruce的手指在体内的艰涩的抽动。

“放松。”Bruce责备的拍了一下Clark湿漉漉的屁股，他弯下身子，隔着衬衫贴上Clark的背。“我猜，你不会想要我把帘子拉开的。”他恶劣的伸过手，指尖越过Clark的肩膀勾住了幕布缝隙。

“不要！”Clark伸出手捉住那只手腕，他的心脏为此近乎停跳。

“从刚才开始，你就一直在说拒绝的话。”

Clark听到了金属搭扣解开的声音，他找回了呼吸，大脑却开始发晕，真可笑，氪星人不需要呼吸。他甩了甩头，感觉到Bruce将手指抽了出去，取而代之的，一个灼热的东西抵住了他。

“我开始觉得那都是邀请了。”

他被按住肩膀，穴口被坚定缓慢的分开，黑暗中，Bruce的呼吸变得沉重，Clark想要回头看看他的脸，却已自顾不暇。入侵还在继续，恍然间Clark产生了这不会有尽头的错觉，当Bruce的小腹紧紧贴上了他的臀部时，他们不约而同的深深出了口气。

Bruce的额头出了一层汗，他觉得自己可能随时都要被Clark夹断——如果这样alf也就不用为Wayne家无后的事折磨他了。他尝试性的动了动，Clark的身体轻微的颤抖，这让他感觉自己像是个糟糕的……随便什么，他不想深究那些下流的形容词。

“很快就会感觉好的，Clark。”他贴近Clark的耳背，语气诱哄，湿漉漉的左手绕到Clark身前，不轻不重的抚弄起小记者开始滴水的欲望，他小幅度的抽送，耐心与焦躁在他的脑海中完成了一次三局两胜的角力。

“Clark……”这是Clark，他不能表现的太混蛋。这不是一次一夜情，他渴求的远比这些多得多。他想要温暖的被铺，驱散噩梦的抱枕，水晶一样的蓝眼睛，失控时的温暖怀抱，落难时安慰的笑脸，他想要被看做全世界的专注眼神，刘海儿上甜腻的奶油，令人安定的低声劝慰。

他想要独占这一切，并永远不可能承受失去任何一点的痛苦。

Bruce的动作在执念中越发失控，他狠狠的撞击着Clark的臀部，压抑的呜咽声与清脆的撞击声交织着，他胸中燃起的火焰蒸腾着将他吞没。

不够。

不够。

永远都不会够。

他的理智在白光中沉浮，掌中湿滑的触感将他的意识收拢。

“Bruce……”Clark垂着头，将自己的脸埋在幕布里，他瘫软着身子，在Bruce将自己抽出来时软趴趴的倒在了地毯上。

他拥有这个人类了吗？

他成功的回应了他的爱吗？

Clark飘忽的意识迷离的在空气中游荡，他测过脸，看着Bruce踉跄了一步才摸到桌子旁。

Bruce凭借记忆在沙发旁的桌柜里摸出盒火柴，他拇指上推，折断一根‘沙’的一声擦过外壳，橘红的火苗在他掌中跳跃，他弯下腰，点燃了桌上造型复古的黄铜烛台，完成使命的火柴化作一缕细长缠绵的青烟扭曲着上飘。

如果我没戒烟，可能会想来一支。Bruce很难不笑出来，他抽走脖子上松散的领结转过身，墙上的镜子映着烛火，金红配色的屋内像是被镀上一层橘色的光膜，他的视线顺着Clark纠缠在长裤里的小腿一路向上，被操透了的年轻人侧躺在地毯上喘息着，红白相间的印子错落在他曲线修长的身体上，Bruce的视线顿在随着呼吸剧烈起伏的胸肌。

一股懊恼的情绪淹没了他，他竟然忘记享用这里，就像他刚刚竟然忘记这里还有一面镜子一样。

也许等一下……

他的思路戛然而止。

小记者天蓝色的眼睛在烛火下亮晶晶的看着他，没了镜片的阻碍，那些傻乎乎的刘海被汗水打湿，露出了一撮卷曲的额发，他眼中盈着Bruce曾见过的，曾恶意揣测过的笑意。

火柴盒在巨大的震惊中落地。

恢弘的乐曲渐入高潮，图兰朵公主的嗓音充满爱意与甜蜜。

 

【尊贵的父王，这异乡人的姓名我已经知道——】

【他的名字，就是爱！】

超人。


End file.
